There's a Ghost In My House
by SugarFangirl
Summary: Karin has moved into a house for her mom to see if she'll be okay on her own. Turn's out there's a really hot ghost in her house. How is she the only one that can see him? Can she make him human again? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Karin Hanazono stared at the small house smiling. "Thank you, mom!" Karin said giving her mom a hug.

"Your welcome. Your almost 16 now so i've decided to see if you'll do well on your own."

"Thanks again." said Karin

"Okay, if you need anything call me."

"Okay bye!"

Karin's mom drove off. Karin stepped inside the house and examined it. Karin's mother had already arranged furniture into the house.

"Even though it's pretty small, i still love it." said Karin

After Karin gave herself a little tour of the house, she went in her room.

Karin felt a chill."W-What was that?" Karin looked around. "I-It's probably nothing."

Karin felt chill again. "W-What is that?.."

"Don't...Scream.." said a voice. Karin turned around to see a boy around her age. He had blonde hair and light blue eyes. He had a a sleeveless shirt that had buttons but some at the bottom was unbuttons showing some of his 6 pack which Karin though was sexy. He had on light great jeans with 2 belts and black sneakers. But for some reason, he looked kinda faded out.

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Karin screamed.

"I told you not to scream." the boy said.

"W-Who are you!? Why are you in here!? A-Are you a robber!? Why are you intruding!?"

"Slow down...i'm not a robber and i've always been here."

"You've always been here!? This is my house!"

"Wait what?..."

"I said, this is my house! I just moved in here!" yelled Karin

"Oh i see, a new person moved in..."

"What are you talking about!? Get out!"

"Be quiet already! Why're girls so-!?"

"You sexist intruder! Get out!" Karin tried to push him but went right through his body.

Karin eyes got wide and her pupil went small. "What..." Karin turned around and looked at the boy. "H-How..."

"Do you believe in Ghosts?.." the boy asked Karin.

"Ghosts...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Karin ran into the closet and locked herself in.

"I-I'm scared..." 'Do you believe in Ghosts?' kept repeating in Karin's head. Karin saw the boy get closer to the closet. "Don't come any closer!"

"Are you scared?"

"Yes..."

"It's fine, i'm harmless."

"Yeah, right! That's what people say to lure people into traps!"

"Come out."

"No!"

"You can trust me."

"...I-If your harmless, tell me your information then i'll come out."

"Isn't that just an invasion of privacy?"

"Your the one to talk!"

"Fine, my name is Kazune Kujyou. I'm 16 years old and harmless."

Karin gulped then carefully stepped out the closet then ran on her bed.

"Oh yeah, did i mention i'm a ghost?"

"What!? Ghost's aren't real!"

"Well you can't say that now after you went through me." said Kazune

Karin gulped. "S-So, your name is Kazune, your 16, and your a..." Karin didn't want to say the word. " G-Ghost."

"That's right."

"Why are you in here...?"

"Well, i've been here for a long time. This place gives me engery. I don't know why. I can only leave this house for 2 hours until i start losing energy."

"W-Why?.."

"Because i'm not a human. I...I'm surprised you can see me though."

"What?"

"Your the first human to ever see me. Nobody else can."

"W-Why.."

"I don't know."

"So you can't leave?"

"Like I said only for 2 hours."

"So let me get this straight. Your name is Kazune, your last name is Kujyou. Your 16 years old. This house gives your energy and you can only leave it for 2 hours. But if your human, you can... um, be regular?"

"Yeah."

"Oh...great..."

"What's your name?"

"K-Karin."

"Karin...," said Kazune. Karin blushed when he said her name. "Y-yes?"

"Your the only one that can see me and you also want me out of your house, correct?" Karin nodded.

"So, would you help me become human?"

"W-Wha..."

"Just collect information. I never got this opportunity, because no body was able to see me."

"Um..."

Kazune decided that he had to sugar coat his words. "Your a very special girl if you can see me. Your the only one that can do this, Karin."

Karin blushed. "I guess so. Okay. B-because i want you out of here!"

Kazune smiled. "Thank you." Karin blushed even darker.

The next day...

Karin was walking to school with her best friend Hemika.

"So, Karin-Chan, do you like your new home?" Hemika asked.

"Yeah but there was this gh-" Karin knew she shouldn't tell Hemika. "T-There was this h-hot boy in my house."

"Oh really?"

"Y-yeah." Karin wasn't lieing this time.

Karin thought about Kazune. 'Hes really a ghost? His smile is so cute. His outfit is sexy...' "Wait what am I thinking!?" Karin yelled hitting her head.

"Karin-Chan?"

"O-Oh, sorry, it's nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

Just like that, school finished in a snap. Karin started walking home. Hemika had to stay after school for tutoring so it was just Karin.

As Karin walked home she saw a button hidden in some grass. "What is this?.." Karin was about to press it, but hesitated.

"What if it blows up the whole world?" Karin pressed it. A sliding door opened then a lot of stairs came down.

"W-What the...? What is this!?" Karin took a step in. "M-Maybe i shouldn't..."

Karin went home into her room to see Kazune floating in Mid-Air. "Had fun?"

"Y-Yeah right."

"Did you find anything?"

"Actually, there was this button in the ground, i pressed it, and it led to some stairs."

"-Sigh- Y'know that could've blown up the world. Girl's are just to curious."

"ANYWAYS YOU SEXIST JERK, i didn't go in because, umm, something could just pop out. So i want to go with someone. But Hemika isn't a fan of scary stuff and dark places..."

"I'll go with you."

"What?"

"You heard me, didn't you?"

"But, i thought-" Kazune cut Karin off. "Only 2 hours, besides, we won't be there that long and I wanna see."

"U-Uh, okay. Tomorrow's no schools so we'll go in the morning!"

"Sure."

Karin went in the bathroom to change. It was nighttime and Karin went into her bed.

...

...

"Can you not watch me sleep?" said Karin with a vain popping out.

"Fine." Kazune closed his eyes as he floated in mid air crossing his legs.

Karin watched him as she thought 'He's so cool.'

"Can you not watch ME sleep?" Kazune said.

Karin blushed. "Shut up!" As she turned to the other side. Kazune smirked.

The next day...

"Wakey wakey..." said Kazune.

"5 more minutes..."

"Then i'd have to turn you into Ghost."

"I'M UP!"

Karin got ready then they both headed out.

"This is the place, Kazune."

"Less scarier than i thought."

"Let's go." They both went down the stairs. Karin stopped at the 10th step.

"Karin? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm...scared."

Kazune looked at her. He stood in front of her. "It's okay. Your not alone. I'm here." Kazune said smiling.

"...Y-Yeah..." They both continued walking down. Except, kazune wasn't fully on the ground.

They finally got to the bottom then Karin opened the door to see a Lab.

"W-What is this!?"

"Someone probably works here..." said Kazune.

Karin started walking around. "K-Kazune!"

Kazune quickly went to Karin. "What happend?"

Karin pointed to a big Tube with someone in it.

"K-Kazune...i-is that y-you..?"

Kazune's eyes got wide. "Y-Yeah..."

"EK!" Karin quickly turned around realizing he was naked.

"Karin, look." Kazune said pointing to a tablet attached to the tube."Alive..."

"KAZUNE! YOUR STILL ALIVE!" said Karin

"Y-Yeah."

"Is someone there?" a mans voice said.

"We better get out of here."

"Yeah."

Karin and Kazune went back.

Karin fell on the bed. "This is great right, Kazune?"

"I guess."

"What do you mean 'i guess' ?! You should be happy!" said Karin

"Huh? Oh, i am really happy. I've just been thinking, why was my body there?"

"Hm, i haven't thought about that. But we are 1 step away from getting you into a human!"

"Yeah, thank you, Karin." Kazune said smiling.

Karin blushed as she thought 'He's so cute when he smiles! I love when he say's my name!'

"S-So, maybe we just need to get your soul into the body?"

"Seems like it."

"Let's go back tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure." Kazune said smiling.

Karin went in the bed.

Kazune went close to her face. Karin blushed really dark. "K-Kazune...?"

"Mind if I sleep in the bed too?"

Karin's blush went even darker. "N-No, go ahead..."

Kazune went in the bed facing the ceiling with one leg up then closed his eyes.

Karin's blush went even darker as she thought 'He's in the bed with me! He's int the bed with me! He's in the bed with me!'

Karin opened her eyes a little and thought 'Why do I get like this when this Ghost is around me...' then she closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning. Karin woke up. Karin looked to the side to see Kazune still sleeping.

Karin smiled as she thought 'He's so cute when he sleeps' "What am I thinking..." Karin whisper yelled.

Karin went int he bathroom to change then came out. "Still not up?...Okay, i'll call mom then."

Karin got her phone and called her mom "Hello?" said Karin's mom. "Good morning, mom!"

"Oh, Karin! How are you doing in the house?"

"I'm doing great...I-" Karin thought about if she said say Ghost. "I-I met this boy, h-he's my neighbor, he's really nice."

"Is he cuuuttteee? Don't go hooking up with ugly boys now."

"M-Mom.."

"I have to go to work now, bye!"

"Bye." Karin said hanging up the phone. Karin looked at Kazune then went close to his face "Wakey ,Wakey..."

Kazune opened his eyes a little. "Karin..."

"We need to go to the stairway today, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Kazune, you look faded away..."

"That's because i'm a Ghost."

"A-Anyways, let's go."

They went to the mysterious place. Karin pressed the button, but nothing happend. She pressed it again even harder but nothing still happend. "What's wrong with this..?"

"Try the door." said Kazune. Karin nodded. Karin tried opening the door and it didn't open. She kept trying.

"Karin, it's not gonna- "What are you doing? said a man's voice. Karin and Kazune turned around. "Wha..." The man looked just like Kazune but with black hair and brown eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I'm trying to get in this door.."

"Well, that door leads to my lab."

"Your lab? That place is yours!?"

"Yeah."

"Ergh..."

"Why are you trying to get in.

"I...To see that boys body. Why is he in there?"

"-Sigh- Okay, i'll explain." said the man opening the door with keys. They all walked down the stairs."

"-cough- You see, this boy was dead. But something told me, he was still alive. So, i'm a scientist. I put the boy in this tube with medicine hoping he would eventually wake up. Everyday, i'd look to see if the tablet said 'Alive' but it always said 'dead'. I kept hoping and hoping he would wake up but nothing happend. So i just gave up. My wife and I were devastated."

"Your wife...was this boy related to you?"

"He was my son."

Karin gasped. 'He was my son' kept repeating in Kazune head. Kazune's eyes were wide and his pupils were really small.

"K-Kazune...was?"

"What...How do you know his name!? How do you even know about him!?"

"U-um...I haven't told many people but i guess i'll tell you. W-What's your name?"

"Kazuto Kujyou."

Karin gulped. "Well, Mr. Kujyou, you'd probably won't believe me but, your son has been turned into a ghost. I moved into a new house for myself then he was in there. I'm the only one that can see him and i don't know why. I'm trying to help him become human again. I think if we put his soul back in his body, he would become human again. And, he's here with me now."

"I...believe you." said Kazuto

"Really?"

"I-I sense him"

"C-Can you probably help me... with this?..." said Karin

"...Yes...meet here tomorrow.."

"Okay, i need to go home but Mr. Kujyou, look at the tablet. Bye!" Karin said running away with Kazune following

"Huh?.." Kazuto looked at the tablet then fell to his knees.

Karin got home fast. "Kazune! Aren't you happy! You going to be human!"

"Wow, i guess you really want me out of here."

"Huh..? I-It's not about that anymore...i don't care if you stay here. I just want to make you human so i can tou-" Karin covered her mouth.

"S-So you can be free. Kazune...kun"

"Kun?"

"Yeah, your my friend now." said Karin smiling. Kazune blushed a little as Karin thought 'Kyaa! He's so cute when he blushes!'

Karin went into the bed, worn out and fell asleep. Kazune smiled then covered a blanket on her. "I-I'm sorry..." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

It was morning, Karin woke up extra early for only god knows why.

"Kazune!" said Karin

No answer...

"Kazune?" Karin said getting up. Karin searched her room, her closet, the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, the backyard, the front yard, basically all of the house and still no hot boy.

"Kazune...where are you?" Karin said running around still in her pajamas looking for Kazune.

"S-Stop playing jokes with me...stop hiding!" said Karin.

...No...answer...

Karin looked at the time. "It's 8:00! Argh, i don't have time for this!" Karin said rushing to get her uniform on.

Karin ran to school and surprisingly, she was on time.

"Karin-Chan, you later than usual."

"Um, yeah, and I woke early too." Karin said sighing."What happend?"

"Uh, i-it's nothing!" said Karin

1st period began and Karin payed no attention to the teacher, she kept thinking about Kazune.

'Kazune...where could you have gone?...Where are you...Hemika asked: What happend?. The best thing happend. Oh,kazune...please come back..' Karin thought.

"Hanazono-San, since your in lala land, please read chapter 7." said the teacher.

"Huh? Um..o-okay." Karin stood up and opened to chapter 7. "As the girl walked down the road, she thought about him. She thought about how great he was. She wished she could be with him. The girl thought about what bad things might happend to him-..."

Karin stopped out of no where. '..bad things might happend to him..' kept repeating in Karin's head. 'What...If he leaves the house he loses energy! H-he might die! But, he is already dead. He'll disappear...what do i do...what do i do...!' Karin thought.

"Hanazono-san?" asked the teacher.

Karin started sweating, a lot. Then out of nowhere, Karin fainted...

2 hours later...

Karin opened her eyes and she was in a room...that wasn't her room...

"Karin! I'm so glad you're okay!" said Karin's mom. Karin was in her mom's house.

"W-What..."

"They said you fainted so i rushed to your school as fast as I could."

"O-Oh.." Karin suddenly remembered Kazune.

"K-Kazune!..." Karin said.

"Kazune? Who's that?"

"O-Oh! No one..."

"Is it a boyyyy?"

"It's no one!"

"Okay okay, you should get some rest."

"Okay, thank you." Karin's mom left the room.

"Kazune-kun...where have you gone...why did you leave me without saying anything?..."

Karin gulped."I-I want to be with you...because...because I love you. I'm in love with you so why did you leave...?"

Karin thought about something. Then, after a minute, she stood up. "I-I'f he's a ghost, then i'll become one too."

Karin tiptoed to the door so her mom wouldn't notice then went out. "Should i get hit by a car, or should i jump off a cliff...?"

Karin thought...about nothing except Kazune. She decided that she'd fall off a cliff. She stood at the edge of a cliff.

'This is for Kazune...I want to be with him...24/7...Kazune...' Karin thought.

Karin bent her knee's a little, positioning herself to jump but then, something, or should i say, someone called out to her. "Karin!"

Karin turned around to see Kazune. "K..."

"Karin, what the hell are you doing!?" yelled Kazune.

"Kazune!" Karin ran to hug him, but fell right through him. "O-Ow."

"Are you okay?..." Kazune said. "Yeah!" she said happily

"Good...ARE YOU INSANE!?" he yelled. A/N: What a change of moods!

Karin looked down. "Karin, why were you about to jump!?"

"I...Y-you where gone a-and...i want to be with you so i figured...i can turn into a ghost and be with you..."

"Karin...Karin that's not how it works..." Kazune said softly.

"W-What?"

"When people die, they don't just turn into ghost's. Only 1 out of 10 would turn into one."

"W-Why?"

"Because those people, weren't meant to die..they turned into a ghost for a reason."

"Oh.."

"Karin, what would've happend if i wasn't here to stop you. Everyone who cared about you , would've been devastated. Did you even think about what you were going to do? The consequences?"

Karin started crying. "N-no, i'm sorry. I-I'm so dumb..." Karin cried in her hands.

"Karin, look at me."

Karin looked up and stared into his eyes. "Your not dumb. Your still alive, everything okay now, calm down..."

Karin blushed. "Kazune-kun..?" she said with tears still in her eyes.

"Hm?"

"Where were you all this time?"

"I...I was taking care of some stuff..."

"How could you just leave without saying anything!? I was so worried."

"I-I know, i'm sorry."

"How...I thought you lose energy if you leave the house..."

"I know...I-I managed to handle it even though it hurt badly..."

"I'm just glad your okay and i'm glad your here." Karin said.

"Same for you."

...

...

...

"I wish I could hug you right now...but i can't touch you." said Karin

"Ah..U-um, me to. Sometime's i wish i weren't a ghost."

"...Don't worry! I will defiantly get you back into your body!"

"...Thanks, Karin." Kazune said smiling.

Karin blushed.

A/N: I hope you all had a great Halloween! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Kazune and Karin went back to her house.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Karin screamed.

"Karin...?"

"Sorry but i'm just so exited to get you back in your body! I can't wait!"

"You really want me human don't you?"

"Of course! You don't?"

"I do but for some reason...i'm kinda scared..."

"Scared?..."

"I don't even know how your going to get me back into my body but-...you know what? Never mind."

"Kazune-kun?"

"It's nothing important..."

"...Anyways, Yosh! It's like i drank 10 jugs of Gatorade!"

Kazune laughed. "Your a funny girl aren't you?"

Karin blushed. "F-Funny? No! Not even the slightest! M-My friend Hemika is funnier than me! If what i said you call 'funny', then look up images of funny, and Hemika will come up!"

"...Pft! HAHAHAHAHHAH!" Kazune started busting out laughing.

"Kazune...?"

"See what I mean? I can't handle you Karin." Kazune said wiping tears from laughing off his eyes.

Karin blushed more. ' He can't handle me? His laugh is so cute! He's the one i can't handle!'

The next day-Saturday...

"Let's go, Kazune-kun!"

"Go? Where?"

"To Kazuto!"

"Why?.."

"Because today my friend, you are getting, wait for it, wait for it...YOUR BODY BACK!"

"Y'know, that sounds like somone stole my body."

"Oh...i said it wrong...okay, Because today my friend, you are becoming, wait for it, wait for it...HUMAN AGAIN!"

"Sounds better."

"Let's go!"

Karin and Kazune went to the same place they went before.

Kazuto was waiting.

"Ohayo!" said Karin

"Finally!"

"Finally?"

"Everyday i'd wait and you still didn't come."

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyways, let's go.."

They all went down the secret path of stairs.

"Okay, is...Kazune here with you."

"Yes."

"Can you tell him to lay in his body?"

"Sure."

Kazune did what he was told.

"I can't see you but, this might- sorry, will hurt. But if we do this fast, it'll hurt less."

"Wait, WHAT!?" said Karin and Kazune.

"What are you going to do to him!?" asked Karin.

"I'm going to shock him back into his body."

"W-What!?"

"Yosh, here we go."

"Wait! Don't hurt him!"

Kazuto pressed a button. A whole bunch of electricity went on Kazune's body.

"NO! STOP!" Yelled Karin.

The shock's stopped. Karin ran up to the tube. "Kazune? Kazune! Kazune are you okay!?" Karin asked. No one answerd.

"W-Why...What did you do!?" Karin said turning to Kazuto.

"Like i said, i shocked him."

"Why isn't he answering me then!?"

"He's probably unconscious now."

"When will he wake up?"

"...He'll wake up by tomorrow so come here in the afternoon."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, positive."

"...O-okay...ikimasu..." Karin said going up the stairs.

When Karin arrived home she sat on the bed and thought.

"That's right.." Karin said wiping her tears. "I shouldn't be crying, i should be happy." Karin said smiling.

Suddenly, Karin's phone started ringing."Who could be calling...?" Karin looked at the ID: Hemika.

She answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, Karin-Chan."

"Hi, Hemika."

"I was just wondering, since we don't hang out much, would you like to come to my house?"

"Oh, sure! That'll be great."

"Okay, come in the afternoon."

"I can't."

"Huh?"

"I can't come in the afternoon because...something...special is happening...so can it be in the morning-ish?"

"Sure! That will work too!"

"Okay, ja mantane." said Karin

"Sayonara."

They both hung up.

Karin went to the bathroom and changed. She threw herself on the bed.

"No...It's like i drank 20 gallons of Gatorade." Karin whispered.

"...Kazune."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if you thought this chapter was short, i thought it was pretty short too. But, this is getting pretty good

Words you may not know:

Ikimasu: I'm leaving, or leaving.

Ja matane: See you later.

Sayonara: Bye.

This is Japanese. And no, i don't speak Japanese if you wondering but i'm working on learning it.

Random fact: Christmas is approaching...!


	6. Chapter 6

Kazune looked in Karin's beautiful emerald eyes. "Karin...

"Kazune..."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kazune." Kazune pressed his lips on Karin's.

"-GASP-" Karin woke up from her dream.

"Gosh, it was just a dream..." Karin said rubbing her head. Then she smiled. "Today's the very special day."

Karin got ready for a trip to Hemika's. After a 5 minute walk, Karin finally arrived at Hemika's house.

"Karin-Chan!" Hemika said hugging Karin. Karin hugged back."Hi!"

"Come up to my room."

The girl's went up to Hemika's room.

"Woooowww, your room is so cute!" said Karin

"Thank you!"

...

"Anyways, let's talk about them."

"Them?"

"Boys!"

Karin blushed.

"Right now, I don't have anyone. But I think someone will come soon."

"Y-Yeah."

"How about you Karin-Chan?"

"U-Um...I guess so..."

"Tell me!"

"H-he has blonde hair and blue eyes. H-Hes...really special to me."

"Hehehe!"

After an hour...

Karin looked at the time. "Oh, I have to go!"

"For that 'special' occasion?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, bye!"

"Sayonara!"

Karin ran all the way to the place.

Kazuto was already there waiting. "Let's go."

Karin ran down the stairs while Kazuto walked. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes!"

Kazuto attempted to press a button, but hesitated.

"Mr. Kujyou?"

"Sorry, I just can't believe this is happening." said Kazuto. Kazuto finally pressed the button.

He took Kazune in his arms. Karin stared at him then drooled. She was staring at his abs. "Sexyyy..."

"What?." asked Kazuto.

"N-nothin-EK!" Karin said turned around."Oh yeah, he's naked, i'll put some clothes on him." Kazuto said walking away with Kazune.

After a minute, Kazuto was back with Kazune with clothes on. Kazune had on jeans with a green jacket zipped up with no shirt under.

...

...

"W-Why isn't he waking up..?" asked Karin getting scared.

"I don't know..."

Karin started shaking. "Is...he...d-dead?"

Kazuto checked his pulse. "N-no...h-hes alive!" He said happily.

"YAY!"

"We just need to wake him up."

"Okay."

Kazuto tried shaking him. Karin tried shaking him harder. She flicked him, she kicked him even though she really didn't want too.

"Uh, why isn't he waking...?"

"Slap him?"

"I can't do that to him!"

"Just do it!"

Karin gulped. "S-Sorry." She slapped him as hard as she could. The slap she regretted.

Kazune's eyes opened a little. "K-Kazune?..." said Kazuto.

"W-Wha..." Kazune got up. "What happend?"

"Your alive! After all these years, Kazune!"

"W-Who..are you?" asked Kazune.

"You don't remember me?" asked Kazuto

Kazune looked down. "It makes sense." said Kazuto. "It's been 11 years anyways."

Karin looked at Kazuto for a minute. "Wait, d-dad?.."

"So you do remember!"

"Y-Yeah."

Kazuto hugged his son and his son hugged back. After a whole, they retreated. Karin smiled.

Kazune looked over at her then stared.

"U-Um.."

Kazune walked up to her.

"K-Kazune..."

"..."

Karin hoped and hoped he didn't forget her aswell.

"...Karin."

"Kazune!" Karin hugged him. Kazune hugged back. "Karin...i can't...-"

"Kazune, your human! I can't believe it!"

Kazune put one hand on Karin's head and one on her back. "All thanks to you."

They were still hugging. "I can't believe it, i'm hugging you."

"I-I...never felt like this before. I feel..."

"Happy?"

"Yeah." Kazune said hugging her tighter.

"Um, I don't mean to ruin the moment?..." said Kazuto.

They both retreated and blushed.

"Kazune you will live with me from now on. And, you have a mother. Suzuka is going to be happy your back."

Karin was a little sad about Kazune being away but she was beyond happy.

"And, of course, you will get to see Karin 24/7 because we live pretty close so don't worry."

Kazune and Karin blushed.

"And, Kazune, Where did you get that 6 pack? Seriously, the last time I saw you you were completely flat."

Kazune blushed 5 shades darker. "D-Don't-Don't ask me!" Kazune's voice turned into a whisper. "And not in front of Karin..."

"Not in front of...i'll talk to you later about 'that' Kazune. Anyways..."

Everyone was heading out of the lab. "We'll see you later." said Kazuto.

"Bye Mr. Kujyou...B-bye Kazune."

"Mata ne , Karin." said Kazune

Karin blushed.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Just so you guys know, this isn't the last chapter. There is about 10 more to go...Anyways, working on chapter 7! Please, please, please, please, please review!

Words you may not know:

Mata ne: See you

Sayonara: Bye

I don't know if I mention more Japanese words?...Anyways, see you in chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

When Karin got home, she started going crazy.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

Someones called Karin. "Hello?"

"Karin?"

"Mr. Kujyou?"

"Sorry this is so sudden, I just forgot to tell you something."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Kazune is going to your school."

"...Ha..ha...WHAT!?"

"Well, since you know him. He will be coming tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay gotta go scream, bye!" Karin hung up. "...AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Karin caught her breath. "Is this really happening? The boy I love is coming to school with me? This is a dream come true! At first, i thought no one was good enough for me until a met that hot ghost and now he's human and going to my school!? I can't wait. This is probably the first time i'm actually exited to go to school!"

Karin quickly got ready for bed and went under the covers. "Oh, i almost forgot!" Karin jumped out quickly, closed her eyes and put her hands together.

"Oh, Kamisama, please make this a good day for me and Kazune. Please make us closer. Please make him like me. Please make this a special day for us."

Karin gulped. "A-Arigato." She finally went to bed and waited for the day to come.

The next morning...

Karin opened her eyes from the bright stupid sun shining in her room. "Ugh...stupid sun." Karin realized what day it was.

"It's Monday! Kazune is coming to my school! I would've overslept! Thank you, great sun!" Karin got up and quickly did everything.

Before leaving, she looked at herself in the mirror. "Will Kazune like my outfit?" Karin flattened out her skirt. "I hope so."

Karin walked, this time, to school making sure not to sweat. She finally got there. Karin gulped. "K-Kazune-Kun..."

She walked inside the building looking around for Kazune. "Still no Kazu-AH!" Someone jumped on Karin giving her a back hug.

"Ohayo, Hanazono-San!" said Micchi. Karin sweat-dropped. "I should've known it was you. Ohayo."

"Ohayo, Karin-Chan!" said Hemika. Then Jin came out of nowhere. "Ohayo, Karin!"

"Ohayo, everyone." Karin said still looking around.

"What are you looking at?" asked Jin. "Hm? Oh! I-I'm just looking for...s-someone. L-let's go to class?"

"Yeah." Everyone started walking. Karin closed her eyes as she thought '-sigh- Where's Kazu-' Karin bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorr-Karin!?" yelled Kazune.

"K-Kazune!" The two just stared at each other blushing.

"U-Uh, Karin-Chan, who's this?" asked Hemika. "O-oh, this is my friend, Kazune."

Hemika went up to Kazune. "Nice to meet you! My name's name's Hemika."

Kazune just stared at her. "Y-Yeah."

After 1st period was 10 minutes to do anything you needed to do, kinda like free time. A/N: I don't think high school's have this.

Karin and Kazune walked together, blushing. "U-Uh, so Kazune, how are you doing being human?"

"I'm kinda fine, actually. I just can't get used to standing on the ground. I'm tripping 24/7." Karin laughed a little.

"But other than that, i'm okay."

"T-That's good."

"Oh yeah...Um, i forgot to say something to you that day."

"Yeah?.."

"...T-Thank you."

"...Y-your welcome.." Karin said blushing.

The two just kept staring at each other blushing. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Jin really mad.

"O-oh Jin-Kun."

Jin grabbed Karin's hand. "Jin-Kun, what are you doing!?"

"Let's go." Jin gave Kazune a glare then stormed outside with Karin, leaving kazune alone. Kazune started walking as he thought:

'Maybe that's her...b-boyfriend? I shouldn't interfere with her life.' Then suddenly he bumped into someone. "S-Sorry."

"Oh! Your Kazune, ne?" asked Hemika.

"Yeah, you're, um, H-Hemika right?"

Hemika blushed. "Yes. I was looking for Karin-Chan."

"Karin? Oh, she went with that guy named Jin."

"Oh, thank you."

"Yeah.."

Hemika walked away.

With Karin and Jin-

Jin dragged Karin outside. "Jin-Kun! What the heck are you doing!?"

"Who was that!?"

"That was my friend!"

"How do you know him when he's just new!?"

"...I knew him before he came to this school."

Jin looked down. "I-I'm sorry, Karin. I just felt, a little jealous."

"It's fine." Karin looked a little scared.

"Karin?"

"Sorry, we just left him out of nowhere. I wonder if he'll get lost..."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Jin's face was smiling but his hands were clutching.


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT TO READERS!

**A/N: Your probably wondering why I'm on this story? It's because I'm CONTINUING IT! WOOHOO! Sorry for leaving suddenly. Something popped up. It kinda like DreamFigheter's story but I WILL make it different this time. I'll post the chapter sometime this week. A lot of people liked this so I'm gonna continue this. YAY!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kazune got lost just as suspected. "Geez, why is this school so big?"

Meanwhile...

Karin sat down outside with Jin. "Jin-kun, why are you so mad?"

"Mad? No, like I said, I was just a little jealous."

"Why are you jealous." He didn't answer. "Jin-kun."

"No reason."

"Okay then. I gotta go find Kazune. He might be lost." She said running off. Jin punched a tree right after she left.

"That Kazune guy is interfering! I need a plan..."

Karin ran through the halls looking for a blonde. "Gosh! Where is he?"

"Behind you."

"GAAAAAAAAA!" She fell on Kazune making him lose his balance then both fell. "Ouch.."

"Sorry about that. I told you I don't have good balance. I'm used to flying everywhere."

"I was looking for you! Did you get lost?"

"Sort of. It's weird when people bump into me. I'm used to them going through and falling."

"Hehe...Makes sence." They stood up.

"Who was that guy?"

"Oh. That was my friend, Jin."

"He gave me a weird look before you guys left."

Karin looked down. " I don't know. Don't you need to see the principal for some thing?"

He nodded. Karin guided him to the office then left. Hemika came.

"Karin-Chan, Karin-Chan!"

"What's going on Hemika-chan?"

"That new boy!"

"Kazune? What about him?"

"I think I like him!" Karin froze. "What did you say?"

"I said I think I like him! I think I found the guy I've been looking for!"

Karin was silent. 'Hemika likes the boy I like!?' Karin thought.

"He's so handsome! What if he asks me out?!"

Karin couldn't talk. She was mad and sad. "I don't think he likes you."

"What?"

"I mean, h- he just transferred. How could he like you?"

" That's why you need too help me!"

"But Hemika...I.." Hemika looked puzzled. "What?"

"Remember the boy I was describing?"

She nods. "Doesn't he look like the boy I described?"

"Hm..I guess he does." Karin mentally face palmed. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. "Hemika, that's the boy I like! I like Kazune!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Karin-Chan!"

"It's okay Hemika... I'm really sorry."

She nods. "He knows you better and he barley knows me. And I was kind of into Micchi..."

"Wow, really?" She nods once more. "Don't worry Karin-Chan, I bet he likes you."

Karin smiles. "Hemika, your the best friend ever!"

She smiles. "Oh yeah, Do you guys want to go to the beach tommorrow? Jin, Micchi, and Miyon coming. Yuuki couldn't come, he has violin. Maybe you could invite Kazune if you'd like."

"I sure will! And I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. I have Micchi. Bye!" She said running off. Kazune came out of the office. "Were you here all this time?"

"Yeah, just waiting for you. Do you want to come to the beach with me and my friends?"

"Beach?..Um, What's that again?"

"Oh. Um. It's a...place with sand- how do I explain it? Just bring a swimsuit."

"Okay.." Everyone went home.

Karin paced around her room. "Which bathing suit will Kazune like? The pink one? No too plain? The blue one? No! I'll blend in with the water." They were one peices.

Then Karin found a bikini. The top was mint green with white polka dots just like the bottom.

"I don't usually wear 2 peices, but it's for Kazune." She put the swim suit on and slipped on a tank top and jean shorts.

"Ready!" She ran to Kazunes house. She wore her hair in one ponytail. She rang the doorbell getting nervous. Kazuto answers the door.

"Hello, Mr. Kujyou."

"Karin, nice to see you. Kazune is in his room. He'll be down any minute."

She nods. Kazune comes down with his bathing suit bottom and a shirt. "Karin."

"Hi.."

"Have fun." The two started walking.

"Thank you so much Karin."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." They got there after 5 minutes. It was a beautiful beach. Hemika, Micchi and Miyon ran up while Jin walked.

"Hi guys!"

"Oh, you brang Kazune!"

" How old is he?" Asked Micchi. "He's 16 like all of us."

Jin came and glared at Kazune. "I see you brang...Him."

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing."

Hemika smiled. "How about we go in the water.

"Sure!" Everyone ran and Karin was about to run when Kazune stopped her. "Kazune?"

"Karin...you didn't tell me water was involved..."

"Sorry, that's why I told you to being a swim suit."

"Yeah but...I can't..."

"Can't?"

"I can't swim. Well, I don't remember how."

Karin sweat dropped. "Don't worry we won't be going to the deep part."

"Okay..." Karin ran and Jin came up to Kazune.

"I see your still being friendly with her, you can't swim. How pathetic."

Kazune glared this time. "What's it to you?"

"Stop being so close to Karin! She's gonna be mines! Your just an annoyance!"

"Your the one to talk about annoyance! She's special to me!"

Jin punched Kazune that made his head fly too. It left a big red mark.

"Your too weak to even fight. Too even fight for Karin. Stay away from her! I knew blondes were dumb! Special to you how? Because she's pretending to be your friend?"

Kazune had to stay strong. "That's not true. You can't tell me what not and what to do!"

Kim slapped him. "Stay away from her you pathetic loser." Jin said walking away.

Kazunes head was still to the side and his eyes were closed. A tear fell from his eye but his face expression was regular. He wiped it. Every one went to the changing room to change. Kazune just took his shirt off.

Karin came our in her bathing suit blushing. Kazune blushed. "K-Kazune, do you like my bathing suit?" Then she faceplates realizing what she just said.

Kazune smiled a bit. "Yeah, your really cute."

Karin blushed a lot. " T-thanks." Jin broke a whole bunch of branches then kicked Kazune when Karin wasn't looking.

"Ow!"

"I told you to stay away from her!"

"Why. Why are you hiding what your really doing from her. The world is cruel and girls can't see what people are really like."

Jin laughed. "Oh, you're sexist I see? Stay away or else."

"Or else what?"

Micchi called Jin over. Kazune sighed and went over to Karin who was in the water picking up sea shells. His cheek was still throbbing from the punch.

"Want help?" She smiles. "Sure." Kazune helped Karin pick up sea shells. They had about 15. "Is this enough?"

"Yup. Thanks." Karin looked at him, then spots his cheek. She turns his head. "This wasn't here before...What is this?"

"Oh this?" Kazune had to lie. "I fell down the stairs."

"Stop lying to me! I know your lying!" He sighed. "That guy...Jin..Punched me."

"What!? Why!" He shrugged. "No Idea. He was hiding it from you. He's all mean to me. He keeps saying 'Stay away from Karin'."

Karin was mad. "Jin!" Karin yelled with no honorfic. He came over. "Ye-" Karin gave him one big slap.

"Explain this!" She said pointing to Kazune' s cheek.

"Thats..a punch mark from me."

"Why would you punch him! Why are you trying to make him stay away from me!? He's special to me you know!"

Jin looked down. "I like you Karin. And you guys were really close so I was jealous. It looks like you like him so I give up. "

"Jin-kun...Why didn't you tell me?"

Kazune looked down. "This is my fault.

I'm ruining everything..."

"Kazune? No..it's not your fault! It's not anybody's fault. Jin-kun shouldn't have punched you. Say sorry Jin-kun."

"Only if he says sorry."

"He didn't do anything though."

Jin crossed his arms. "Sorry...For nothing."

"Jin-Kun!" Kazune rolled his eyes. Karin pulled Kazune. "You have to get in the water at least once." Jin kicked the sand.

Once they got close to the water Kazune out his feet in. "It's so weird...And cold."

Karin laughed. "That's water for ya."

"Well then I don't like water."

"You'll hate it more after this."

Kazune looked confused. "What?" Karin pushed him in the salty beach water.

He sprung up. "Karin!"

Karin was laughing her head off. "Hahahaha! You should've seen your face!"

Kazune smirked. "There's a pool right?"

She nods. "Wash off."

"Why?"

"Not telling." Karin did as Kazune said Kazune washed off too. Then he picked up Karin bridal style.

"Kazune!?"

"Pay back." Kazune ran to the pool . He jumped in the cold pool with her in his hands. "Kazune!"

He held on to the rim on the pool laughing.

Karin splashed water in him. He got out. "I think i'm gonna go home."

"Aww, why?" Karin pouted. "I'm not used to this. My dad also has to show me something."

"I'll leave too then." He shrugged. "I'f you want." They walked together on the side walk. Karin became nervous.

"Hey, Karin?"

"Y-yes?" He looked at her. "Am I special to you? Karin blushed. She became more nervous. "U-um..yes."

"Cause your special to me."

"Haha..stop teasing me."

"No, you are. You made my life..better. It's weird not being a ghost, but I hated it. i didn't get to speak to anyone or touch anything. I don't know how you saw me though. Does that mean something?"

Karin looked up. "I don't know..But how did you become a ghost?"

"Don't know. Want me to walk you home?"

"Sure." He took her hand and they walked. She blushed. When they got there her mom opened the door. "Mom?"

"Hi sweetie. I came to check on you but you weren't here so i waited. Who's this."

"This is my friend, Kazune." Her mom looked. "You two are holding hands. Aww, my daughter's already found love. I'm glad you chose a cute boy too."

"Mom! Were not dating!" Kazune couldn't help but blush. "Nice too meet you Kazune, take care of my daughter."

"Mommm!"

"Nice to meet you to. Even though were not dating, i'll take care of her."

"Good." Karin sighed and blushed. "Mom can I talk to him for a sec?"

"Sure." She went back inside. Karin smiled. "Thank you for walking me Kazune."

"Welcome."

"Bye." He hugged me. "Will I see you tomorrow?" Karin blushes. "Yeah."

He gives her a cute smile. "Okay, see you tomorrow." Kazune walked the other way. Karin walked inside and locked the door. Her mom jumped out of nowhere. "You two are so cute!"

"Were you eavesdropping?!"

"No?.." Karin went into her room then screamed in a pillow. "He hugged meeee! Well, he already did once...but still! His smile was sooo cute!"

* * *

Kazune walked home wet while wind was blowing on him. He spotted someone with brown hair and golden eyes. Jin. He stopped. "Well, well, well if it isn't Kujyou. I saw you hugging Karin. She gets awkward when I hug her. Then you have the nerve to ask if you'll see her tomorrow. I told you to stay away."

Kazune close his eyes and clenched his teeth. "She told you to stop. Just leave me alone."

"Why are you all over Karin?"

"I'm not-" Jin smirked. "Do you like her or something?"

Kazune stepped closer to Jin and smirked. "And what if I do? What are you gonna do about it?

"A lot. She's gonna be mines! We're rivals now!"

"I thought we already were." Kazune laughed. "Girls are so dumb not to see through acts."

"I thought you liked her you sexist-"

"Leaving. I don't want to see your face anymore. Being a ghost was easier." Kazune said.

"What? Whatever, I will win Karins heart."

"I'd like to see you try."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was Sunday. Karin groaned as she woke up. She looked around then got up. She brushed her teeth, took a shower then put on some clothes. She had on a blue and white stripped T-Shirt with a light blue skirt with some white sneakers. She kept her hair in her usual pig-tails even if it's childish for her age.

She looked in the mirror. "What if Kazune thinks I look weird with this hair style?..." She changed her hair. She let it down and put a white headband on it. "Good. Ready to go."

She walked to the big mansion and rang the doorbell. A beautiful woman with dirty blonde hair answered. Karin stared in awe. Is this Kazune's mom...?

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Karin Hanazono. I'm here to see Kazune."

The woman smiled. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Suzuka, Kazune's mother. He's in his room upstairs." Karin walked in looking around. The place was huge. She carefully went upstairs. There was a whole bunch of hallways and rooms. "How am I supposed to know which ones is Kazune's...?"

She looked around. One door was creaked open. "Maybe this is his..." She opened it to see a shirtless Kazune in the middle of putting his shirt on.

"Hi Kazu-S-sorry.." After his shirt was on he turned to her. "Karin, has anything weird been happening in your house?"

"Huh? No? Why?" He looked out the window. "I don't know...i've just been seeing things."

"It's probably normal for you then.." He looked back at her. "Karin, what's a rival? I don't know a lot of words.."

"A rival is when your competing with someone for something. So who your competing with is your rival."

"Oh I get it now.."

"Why did you ask?"

"Nothing important. So, what do you want to do?"

"Anything fun."

"I don't know any places. I've always been inside your house and alone."

"I know a place. Let's go." Karin saw something crawl. "A spider?.."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BUG!" Kazune said running out. "K-kazune?"

He fell on his face and slid then hit the wall. "Kazune! Are you okay? Your scared of bugs?"

He didn't move. His face was still on the floor. "Kazune?" Karin went and picked up the spider with a napkin. "I got it, it's okay now." She said kneeling next to him. He looked. He ran backwards.

"Don't come near me!" Karin stepped closer. He fell on the ground. "Don't come over here. Don't come over here. Don't come over here."

She threw it away. "Poor bug.."

"That thing could've killed me!"

Karin laughed as they went down downstairs. "It's not funny..."

They walked outside. "Um..Mom,"

"Yes?"

"I'll be back." They walked on the sidewalk. "S-so Kazune, do you have anyone you like?"

"What's with that.."

Karin face palmed. "S-sorry."

"Actually, I do like someone."

"Wow, and your all like 'girls are this' and 'girls are that'."

"Shut up, girls are stupid."

"So who is it?" Kazune smirked. "Why do you want to know?"

"N-no reason."

"Do you like me or something? Hmmm? Your into sexist boys?"

"U-uh.." Kazune laughed. "I'm just kidding. I bet you like Jin..."

"Jin? No, I never liked him before. He's just not my type."

"Do you like someone?" Karin blushed. "I do...But you never told me who you liked."

"I like...Whats that?" Kazune said pointing to a stand. "Oh, that's Tayaki."

"What's that?"

"You don't know what Tayaki is?"

"Obviously not if I just asked what it was."

"Rude! It's a Japanese fish-shapes cake. The filling can be red bean paste, chocolate and more."

"Oh."

"Want one?"

"Why not?" Kazune took a bite. "Not bad."

"Just admit you like me."

"Huh?"

Karin blushed. "I meant, just admit you like it." He smirked. After more stuff Karin bumped into Jin. "Jin?"

"Karin? Your here too-Ugh! He's with you!?" Kazune clenched his fist. "What, your mad i'm with her and your not?"

"You bit-"

"Jin-kun! Be nice!"

"But-"

"No buts! How about we walk around together?" The three walked with Karin in the middle. Jin was shooting glares at Kazune, who was minding his own businness.

They ate ice cream and went into a jewelry store. Karin looked at some necklaces and bracelets. Kazune went on the other side and looked at a necklace, It was silver with a emerald on it. He bought it. Jin looked at him.

After, they decided to go to Karins house. The two boys sat by the table while Karin was putting her stuff down. Kazune took a deep breath. "Karin I got-"

Jin interrupted him. "Karin, I got you this charm bracelet, I hope you like it."

"Aw, Jin, Thank you." She said hugging him. Kazune stared at them. "Girls are so stupid..." He mutttered.

"Oh yeah, Kazune. What were you-" Jin kissed Karin on the lips. Kazune felt his eyes burning. He ran out the door.

Kazune ran through the sidewalk. How could he? Jin knew he was getting her something. And they kissed...Kazune felt a tear drip down. He wiped it. He ran into his house and slammed his room door closed. He looked at the necklace.

"She does like him...Their perfect for each other... I'm just a...nuisance. I didn't know the world was filled with such pain."

"Jin! Why did you kiss me!"

"Becaus-" She slapped him and ran out the door to look for Kazune. She ran to his house. She knocked 5 times. Then she rang the doorbell. "Kazune!"

After 20 more rings and knocks Kazune opened the door with an annoyed face and was shirtless with jeans on. "My moms not here. My dads not here. What the hell do you want?"

"K-kazune...I'm sorry. Jin kissed me out of nowhere and I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear, I don't like him as a lover. I'm really sorry."

He looked looked at her with the face he always has on.

"Kazune, what were you going to say?"

He sighed. " I bought a necklace for you. But that bastard copied me and did it before me. Then he kissed you because he knew I-"

"Let me see it!" Kazune show her it. "Kazune...It's beautiful! It's so pretty! Thank you so much." He blushes. She hugs him. "Am I just a bother? You looked fine without me.."

"Huh?"

"I think you should go back to Jin.."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying forget about me."

Karin slapped him. "I'm really glad I can slap you now. How can I forget about you? Even if I wanted too, I can't. I said a million times, I. don't. like. Jin. I don't like him! If I don't see you...I have to see you."

"Are you pretending to like me?"

"What!? No!" Kazune walked inside. "Where are you going?"

"Inside?"

"Why?"

"To get my shirt?"

Kazune stopped walking. "So you want me to go to your house without a shirt? Okay then."

"Oh, nevermind." He got his shirt. "Karin. I think it would be best of we don't talk anymore."

"What!?"

"You've done so much for me and all I'm doing is being a nuisance."

"Kazune what are you saying!? I won't agree! Your being an idiot and your always calling girls stupid! It makes me happy your even here. I'll cry if we stop talking!"

Kazune grabbed Karin' s hand and pulled her into a hug. He rested his face on her shoulder.

"Gomen...I have no idea what i'm saying. I don't know what i'd do without you. You've done so much for me and I don't know how to thank you..."

"Kazune-kun..." Kazune blushed. "Gomen gomen! I'll see you tomorrow!" He said closing the door.

Karin looked at the necklace and held it tight. She pulled her hair. "Gosh! Jin-kun stole my first kiss! Why would he do that?" She started walking home. When she got there she plopped down on her bed.

Karin looked at her down and saw a ring. "Huh? What is this?" It was silver and had a gem inside.

"Wow, pretty...But it's not mines.." She examined it and tried to remember.

"No use.. I don't remember buying this but," She put it on her ring finger. "I guess I'll have it." She went to bed.

Meanwhile...

Kazune sighed as he walked inside his room. He looked at the cieling. "Ow...What is that on my back?..."

He got up and it was a ring. "Ring?...I'm not getting married anytime soon..." There was a note.

 _Dear Kazune,_

 _It is your father. If your reading this you probably will have seen a ring. Please take care of that ring. It has special powers just for you. Take care of it like it's a human. It posseses many things and it can lead to death. Please Kazune, I'm counting on you. I won't be back until next month._

"...Weird." He put it on. "It seems like I have power...Like a god.."


	11. Chapter 11

Karin put her uniform on and ran to school. "I knew I should've gone to sleep earlier."

Karin looked at the ring. "There's something weird about this ring..."

"Karin-Chan!" Karin turned to see Miyon and Hemika.

"Good morning."

"Are you okay? You seem down."

"No, I'm fine." Someone hugged Karin's shoulders. "Hey Karin." It was a blonde.

"Kazune-kun!" Karin blushed. "You scared me!"

"I missed you..." She shivered then slapped him. "Idiot!"

"Sheesh, I was just kidding."

"So you didn't miss me..." Kazune stared at Karins hand.

"What?" He nodded. "Nothing." Miyon and Hemika were giggling. Kazune went ahead.

"What's so funny?"

"You and Kazune...Are so cute together!" Karin blushed. "U-um-"

"You guys would be the cutest couple!" Karin blushed more. "You guys.."

"Oo, is Karin-Chan blushing?" said Miyon.

"Oh you didn't know Miyon-chan? Karin-Chan like Kazune."

"Eh!? She does!? Awww!" Karin blushed. "I'm gonna be late for class." Then she ran.

Kazune walked through the halls with Yuuki. "So your Kazune right?" He nods. "Where's Miyon and the others."

"They started giggling like idiots so I left." Kazune looked down. 'Why did she have that ring...It looked the same as mines..Where did she get that? My dad made it..' Kazune thought. They got through all 5 periods and it was finally time for study hall. Kazune looked for Karin.

He found her sitting on a bench looking at the ring. "Karin!" Kazune ran up to her.

"Oh, Kazune-kun..." Kazune fell right on his face. "Kazune! Are you alright!?"

He was silent. Karin tilted him over. "Damnit Damnit Damnit Damnit Damnit..."

"Um, are you okay?"

"I'm still not well balanced yet..Anyways," He got up. "That ring. Where did you get it?"

"Oh this? I found it on my bed. Why?"

"Was there a note?" Karin shakes her head. "No, only the ring."

Kazune looked at it. "What's wrong with it?"

The ring started glowing. "W-wha.." They covered their eyes. It suddenly stopped.

"What was that!?"

"No idea..."

"The power is already coming in..." Said a deep voice. They turned. It was a man with brown hair and glasses. He smiled.

"The power of a god..."

Kazune eyes widened. "God?..Did you do that to the ring? Who are you?"

He walked up. "Kujyou Kazune. Hanazono Karin."

"Why do you know my name?.." Asked Karin.

"Stalker!" Kazune yelled. "I'm not a stalker I'm Karasuma Kirio! Anyways...Give me your rings."

"Why do you want our rings?"

"Give me them or else." The man walked up to them. Kazune grabbed Karins hand and started running. They hid behind a bush.

"What are you doing!"

"What do you mean what am I doing?! I'm escaping!"

"Why, he's gonna find us!"

"Moron, are you trying to get us killed! He could rape you!"

The man came out with a costume and paler skin. "Give me your rings."

"No."

"What did you say?"

"No."

"What did you say!"

"No damnit! Are you deaf?!" Karin laughed. "Deaf glasses guy."

The man growled then charged towards Kazune. Kazune's ring started glowing. "What the..."

Karin gasped. "Kazune! You have the same ring?!"

The light covered Kazune. Then Kazune was in a white outfit, you know how his kamika looks.

"Ego Sumo Dues!" Kazune said pointing his staff.

"Woah, Kazune! Why are - What's happening."

"Uwahhh! Kill me now!" Kazune said smiling at the clouds.

Karin' s ring started glowing. Karin was in a pink dress with a crown, you know how her kamika looks.

"I am god!" Kazune and Karin looked at each other. "Karin..."

"Kazune...What's happening?"

Kazune looked at his ring then his body. "Ego...sumo..dues..I become god.."

"Huh?"

"Is this what he was talking about? God..."

Karasuma rolled his eyes then threw a shot a Kazune. He flew and hit a tree.

Karin ran up to him. "Kazune!" He winced. "That hurts.."

"Are you okay...? What's happping!? I'm scared!"

"Don't worry. He didn't hit me hard enough." He said getting up. "Sagitta Solis!" Kazune said throwing a shot at the man.

"Woah, what was that!" Karin said gasping. "That's latin! Ego Sumo Dues and Sagitta Solis! Latin, Sun, God...Ah! Apollo!"

"Apollo?"

"Yeah, the sun god. I'm guessing this is it. Amazing.."

Karasuma got up. "I guess your smart after all knowing your a blonde."

"What did you say!?" Karin glared. "You scary random glasses ugly person! This is for Kazune! God Thunder!" Karin said shooting lighting at him.

Kazune stared in awe. "Olives..Thunder.."

Karasuma flew up. "Don't worry...I will kill you both." He said flying away.

"Huh! Why!" Karin yelled. He was gone. "Your Athena, Karin."

"What do you mean?" Kazune looked at his kamika fading away. "I don't quite get it.." He stated at Karin. "You look really beautiful like that. But it's no difference, you always look beautiful."

"K-kazune...T-thank you." His eyes widened. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to-Ow!" He fell right on his face."

Karin laughed. "Are you okay?" Kazune turned the other way. "Still not used to being human...God damnit."

' Why can't I just tell her how I feel...I always mess up when i'm around her.' He thought.

"Kazune-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?" Kazune shook his head. "Actually...I feel like I'm going to...-" Then he fell on the floor.

"Kazune-Kun!"

Two Hours Later...

Kazune opened his eyes. He was in a bed with an ice pack on his head. "Where..."

"Kazune-Kun!" Karin was sitting on a chair patiently waiting for him to wake up.

"Karin, what happened?" She took the ice pack of his head. "You fainted after that incident. I used all my strength to take you to the nurse. I hope your okay now."

"Oh. I'm fine now, thank you. What about you, you look worried."

"Well of course I'm worried! You fainted and...that weird man and this ring.."

Kazune sat up and felt her forehead. "Don't worry too much about it. Don't think about it. Your heating up, do you have a fever?"

Karin blushed which made the heat even worse. "I'm okay. Also, I'm sorry."

"Huh? About what?"

She looked down. "About Jin. That kiss...I'm sorry. I had no idea he did that to you. I'm the worst.."

"What? That's a long time ago. It's not your fault and it shouldn't even concern me."

Karin smiled. Kazune got up and stretched. "Ow..I'm hungry and my back hurts.."

Karin blushed. Did he even know he had no shirt on? "Um, Kazune.."

"Oh..sorry. I'll be right back." He went to another room.

Karin looked around and saw a poster. She read it. "School dance...? Cool!" Kazune came back with a black shirt.

"Kazune look." She pointed to the poster. "I never did of these before..." He just stared at Karin.

"W-what?" He pulled her into his lap so her legs were around his waist. She blushed. 'What if he kisses me...'

He took her too pony tails out and ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. "That's better." She blushed. "You looked pretty with your hair down."

'I'm so close to Kazune's face...His eyes are crystal blue and shiny...' She thought.

Karin went home along with Kazune. She sat on her bed. "What if Kazune asks me to the dance...Arghh! I don't think he even will!"


	12. Chapter 12

Karin walked to school with Miyon and Hemika. "Did you guys hear about the dance?" Hemika nodded. "Yeah, everyone's talking about it. Some boys are already asking girls."

Miyon's eyes lit up. "I'm going to get so much people together!"

"But Miyon-Chan, you also have Yuuki-kun to worry about." She blushed. "Y-Yuuki doesn't like me like that."

"What about you Karin-Chan?"

Karin was silent. "Karin-Chan?" She looked up. "H-Huh?"

"Did anyone ask you to the dance?"

She shook her head. "N-no..." Miyon smiled. "Anyone in paticular?"

"N-not really."

"Come on, I know you have a special someone you want to go with!"

"Tell us, tell us!"

Karin had no choice. "M-maybe K-Kazune-kun.."

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed. "I knew it! You two are perrrfect for each other!"

"Really?" Karin said lightning up. "Yup! You two would be the cutest couple!" They walked to school and in class. The teacher wasn't there yet so everyone was talking. She spotted Kazune then blushed.

Micchi was next to Kazune. "So Kazune-kun, is there anyone your going to ask to the dance?"

"Um..I don't know."

"Okay, who do you like?"

He blushed. "Why?

"Just tell me!" Kazune sighed. "Karin..."

"I knew it."

"You did?" Michiru smiled. "Yup. Your always drooling over her."

"No-" Micchi ran over to Karin. "Hanazono-sannn!"

"Nishikori!" He grabbed her leg making her fall. "You little-" Karin walked over. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!"

"You have to ask her one of these days, the dance is 4 days away!" He whispered. "I know, shut up!."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing important." It was A day so it was only four classes. When it was study hall, boys were asking girls out to the dance. Kazune was pacing around. "How do I do it...I've never done something like this...Importantly, I can't even dance."

Karin went to Kazune. "Are you okay? You look nervous."

"Gah! K-Karin!"

She laughed. "Sorry did I scare you?"

"A little. I'm okay, just thinking about some stuff."

"S-so, are you taking anyone to the dance?" He blushed slightly. "I guess so.."

"Who in paticular?"

"Maybe y-IDIOT!" Karin gasped. "Excuse me?" Behind her was Micchi. She pushed Karin onto Kazune. They fell on the floor. "Ow.."

Karin was on the verge of kissing Kazune. "S-sorry!" She was between his legs hitting the 'wrong' spot. "K-Karin..um..."

"Ah, i'm really sorry!" She said jumping up. It's okay. Micchi went up to Kazune. "Why didn't you just kiss her..Or even ask her!"

"That'd be wrong and I hit my back idiot!"

"Sorry, but you better ask her today."

"Fine." After school, Karin and Kazune were walking home with each other. Secretly, Micchi, Miyon, Yuuki and Hemika were watching in the bushes.

"We shouldn't be doing this..." Said Yuuki

It was silent. "So Karin..."

"Yeah?"

"U-um.." He looked away. "Will you go to the..um..dance with me.." He said silently. The gang in the bushes waited for her answer. Karin's eyes widened then she smiled. "I...I would love too."

He looked at her. "Really?" He said confused. She hugged him. "I didn't think you'd ask." He blushed a bit. "Okay, see you tomorrow." She said walking away.

She stopped and turned around. "Karin?" She kissed him on the cheek then ran to her house. Now he was blushing extremely. He touched his cheek. "She..."

Everyone came out the bushes. "Good job Kazune! She even kissed you on the cheek!" Micchi said.

"You two are too cute! She kissed you on the cheek!" Miyon said. "You guys were watching!?" He blushed even more.

"Your blushing." Hemika said smiling. "I-I'm going." He went into his room and thought about it. Karin was in her room having a scream scene. "Oh my gosh! He asked me to the dance! I'm so happy and nervous! But I kissed him on the cheek! How am I going to face him tomorow...Well it wasn't on the lips.."

The next day Karin walked to school alone. She saw the same guy who hurt Kazune. "Y-you!" She ran as fast as she could to find Kazune. She bumped into Kazune. "Karin?!"

"Kazune, look!" She pointed at Karasuma. "Him!" He shot a fireball at Karin but she dodged it. "How do we do that god thing again?"

"Um..What you said last time!"

"I forgot!" Karasuma took Karin then flew away. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Karin!" Kazune ran after them. Karasuma flew into a plane. "No! How the hell am I suppos-Oh yeah, Ego Sumo Dues!" He transformed into his Apollo outfit then flew up to the plane. He tried kicked the door and blasting it but it was no use. The plane was huge. "Damnit..." A white bird flew to him then turned into a human.

"W-What the-?!" It was like another version of Kazune, but a girl. "It's so great to meet you Kazune! Your alive!" She was in a tranformation, but artemis.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your twin sister! I've come to help you."

"Your Artemis, am I correct?" She nods. "In my god form, but my name is Kazusa." She opened the door regular. He stood there dumbstruck. "Did you ever try opening it with your hand by using the handle like any other door?"

"I expected it to be locked." Kazusa faded away. "See you soon." Kazune shrugged it off and went inside. He went through the hallways. "Karin!" He looked around. "Karin!"

Meanwhile, Karin was trapped in a room with a cloth tired around her mouth and hands. "The stupid blonde boy won't stand a chance finding this room. And If he does, I'll kill him." Karin started crying.

Kazune wandered the halls. "I'm not leaving this place without her...Where is she though?" He leaned against the wall. It pushed back. "Whoah!" A door appeared. He walked inside. It led it one hall and he followed it. There was another door, then another and another. He started getting mad. "Is he playing games with me!?"

After ten more doors, It finally led to the normal one. He opened it and saw Karin tied up. "Karin!" He went up to her. "What did he do to you?! That bastard!"

"Mmmmmm!"

"What?" Karasuma threw a dark lighting at Kazune's back throwing him to the wall. "Hello Kujyou. I see you found my secret door to save your girlfriend. Well, say bye to her. You won't live long enough to even untie her."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Let's battle Kujyou." They started throwing shots. "Sagitta Solis!" Karin cried more. She wanted to help. Karasuma was even more powerful. He threw five shots at him making Kazune weak. He groaned.

The clothes managed to fall off Karins face. "Stop it! Don't hurt him!" She cried. Karasuma laughed. "Pathetic." He kicked her and laughed. Kazune got up. "Sagitta Solis!"

Karasuma chuckled. He went up to Kazune and stabbed him in the leg. He fell to the floor wincing. "Ja ne, Kujyou."

"I am god!" Karin transformed and went in front of Kazune. "Don't touch him, God thunder!" Karasuma blocked the attack. "How nice." He popped her necklace making her transformation go undone.

Karasuma was about to hit Kazune but Karin went on top of him. "No!"

"Move." Kazune touched Karins hand. "Karin..I'm done for, run away."

"No no no!"

"Karin.."

"Yes?" He smiled. "Thank you for everything, your really special too me." She started crying. A aura formed around her body. "God Arrow!" She shot Karasuma in the stomach. He fell and fainted (died). She healed Kazune. But he was cold as ice. "Kazune, your freezing."

"K-Karin...I feel...scared.."

"D-don't worry! I will protect you!" She took her clothes off and his shirt. She hugged him. "I will protect you because I...I..."

"K-Karin.."

"Kazune, whatever you do, don't open your eyes!" He hugged her waist. "Your warm.."

"Don't die, Kazune!" She hugged him tighter. After an hour Kazune was better and in a bed. The school bed. He woke up and looked around. "What happened..."

He remembered what happened with Karasuma. "Oh yeah.."

"Kazune, your up." Karin said. He looked. "Yeah..Are you okay?"

"Yes, are you?" He nods. "And...Thank you so much."

"Huh?"

"I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. Thank you." She blushed. "I-It was nothing." They both got closer and was about to kiss until someone opened the door. It was Micchi, Miyon, Yuuki and Hemika. "Oh thank goodness. You two are okay!"

"But I think we were interrupting a first kiss here guys.." Micchi said.

"Oh we were? Sorry!" Miyon said snickering. They blushed. "N-No we weren't." Karin said.

"Anyways, what happened to you guys?" Kazune made up a lie. "I fainted."

"Oh. You guys, the chorus is practicing today! Let's go Yuuki!" Miyon said dragging the poor boy away. Micchi went along with them. Kazune and Karin looked at each other. 'I totally forgot about what I did! And he asked me to the dance...' Karin thought.

"U-um, thank you for asking me to the d-dance.." He blushed. "I-it was n-nothing." School was over and Karin went to her house.

The next day...

Karin was in class waiting for the teacher to come. Jin went up to her. "Hey, Karin."

"Oh, J-jin-kun.." Her voice became low. "Sorry for kissing you. Was that your first?" Karin was silent.

"Um, anyways, do you want to go to the dance with me?" Karin looked at him. He stood waiting for her answer. "Sorry, Jin-kun. I'm already going with someone."

"W-who.."

"Kazune." His eye's became furious. "YOUR GOING TO THE DANCE WITH KUJYOU!?" He yelled. The whole class looked at him. Kazune face palmed and blushed.

The whole class started talking. "Hanazono is going with Kujyou?"

"I didn't know!"

"Wow, I didn't know they were a thing." Karin became nervous. "W-Were not a..."

Jin marched over to Kujyou. "You stupid bastard! Your just trying to ruin me and Karins relationship aren't you!?"

Karin went over to Jin. "Relationship!? I don't even think I could trust you anymore! Kazune is a great person unlike you!" Jin stood there and walked away.

Kazune looked down a bit with a blush. Everyone surrounded him. "You like Karin?"

Kazune left without a word not caring if he misses class. Karin followed him. "Um.." Something dropped out of his pocket. She picked it up. "You dropped this.." It was a report card with straight A's.

"Wow, your so smart! That proves how dumb I am.." He put it back.

"I'm sorry about Jin-Kun. Also, I didn't think he'd yell it. I'm sorry-" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"What's there to be sorry about? Your always sorry about someone else. That's why I lo..."

"Kazune-Kun..Why did you ask me to the dance?" She said looking in his eyes still in his arms.

"Because I like you." Her eyes widened. Kazune let go and went back to class. Karin had a meltdown once he was gone.

"He likes me!? What's that supposed to mean? A friend or a lover!? Ugh!" She stomped back to class.


	13. Chapter 13

Karin told her mom about the dance. "Why didn't you tell me!? We have to go to the mall and get you a beautiful dress!"

They got in the car and arrived less than 5 minutes. Karin got nervous. She was walking next to her mom around the mall. "So Karin honey, who's taking you too the dance?"

"Kazune." Her eyes lit up with joy. "Oh, that cute, handsome boy from the other day? Aww."

"He said he liked me but I don't if it was for friends or lover."

Her mother smiled. "Don't worry, I bet he has a crush on you. Do you?" Karin nods slowly.

After more gossiping, it was finally time to try on dresses. Karin's mother made a chart.

Dress One-

Karin came out in a green dress that went above her knees. It was a criss cross strap and had a thin black belt around it. It showed half of her back.

Karin s mom nodded. "No."

Dress 2-

Karin came out in tight black dress that went down to her ankles. She could barley walk. It was strapless and had silver glitter and diamonds.

"Nope."

Dress 3-

Karin came out in a big pink dress that went to her knees it had lace that made it puffy. It also had pink glitter on it.

"This one hurts my eyes! Next."

Dress 4-

Karin came out in a light blue dress that was plain.

"No No No! Next."

Dress 5-

Karin came out in a white glittery dress that went an inch below her knee' s. It was a two part so the top part was kinda like a crop top. It showed some of her stomach, not a lot. It showed half of her back.

"That's great! Perfect."

"Finally. I love it!"

"Kazune' s gonna die when he see' s this dress." They went to another store for shoes. They got some white high half heels that had a tad of glitter to it.

They got home. Karin went into her room. She decided her was going to visit Kazune. The door was open. She carefully walked in staring at the big house. She saw Kazuto working on something. "Hello Mr. Kujyou."

"Oh Hi Karin. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. How are you?"

He smiled. "Happy because Kazune actually asked you out to the dance." She blushed.

"I had better teach him how to kiss." She blushed even more. "You don't..."

"If your looking for him, He's probably in his room or taking a shower." She nodded and went upstairs. She went inside his room, but he was taking a shower. There was a bathroom in his room so she could hear the water running.

She inhaled. "This wonderful mint smell.." After awhile, She heard the water stop. He walked out with a towel around his waist.

"Karin?" She blushed . "H-hi."

"Sorry, I didn't know you were here. I'll just change into my clothes."

After a few minutes he came out in a blue sleve shirt with loose blue shorts that went below his knee's.

"Are you okay?" She nods. 'Should I ask him about what he said?..' "So...Tomorrow is the dance.."

"I know."

"Are you excited?" He shrugged. "I've never done something like this, but I guess so. Say Karin,"

"Hm?" He looked out the window. "When I died, I became a ghost. People only become ghosts when there was a reason for them to live. Do you think that kamika god thing was my reason to live?"

"Well, It could be. Why?" He looked down. "Well if that was my reason, I've defeated that Karasuma person. Now what?"

"Huh?"

"If that was my reason...Then I have no other reason for living." Karin got up. "Hey, don't say that. You never know if that was the reason. If it was, your still a human for many other reasons. To live, breathe, love, and laugh!"

He smiled. "Thank you." She blushed. "Sorry for bringing that up."

"It's okay."

"What are you wearing to the dance?" She smiled. "It's a secret! I want to surprise you. What about you?"

"In that case, mines is a secret too."

"Kazune, can I do your hair?" He looked confused. "Huh? Why?"

"Please?"

"Um..Sure I guess." Kazune sat in front of her. She started brushing it. Kazune felt some tugs and clips. "Are you cutting my hair?"

"Of course not." After 10 minutes Karin was done.

"Okay, I'm done!."

"I'm scared.." She laughed. He looked in the mirror. His blonde hair was in 6 little pony tails everywhere with bows. "Karin..What the hell did you do.." He said sweat dropping.

She laughed. "It's so cute! You should wear it like that tomorrow."

He laughed. "In your dreams." Kazune started taking out the bows and ponytails.

Karin was still laughing. "Karin.."

"Yes?" He smiled. "Your laugh is beautiful."

She immediately blushed. "Heh, thank you. Your always complimenting me."

"Why not?"

"Well, no one has ever said that to me. Not even Jin-Kun."

"Really? Does that make me something to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe above bestfriend..." He said with a teasing voice.

"Wha-" He laughed. "I'm just teasing you."

"Heh, Oh." 'I wish he was for real' She thought. Someone knocked. Kazuto opened the door. "Am I interrupting Kazune? Go easy on her." He said laughing.

Kazune glared. "Anyways, someone wants to see you"

"Hm?" Kazune was confused. Who'd come right now? A blonde girl with long hair with a kimono walked in. She had bunny ears on. "Ah, Kazune!" She ran up to him hugged him. "Um, Kazusa?"

"It's so great to see you again!" Karin looked really confused. She was a bit jealous but she looked like Kazune. Kazusa looked. "Oh hello! I'm Kazusa! I'm Kazune's twin sister!"

"Twin..Twin..Twin!?" She nods. "What I didn't know Kazune had a sister? Yet a twin!" He sweatdropped and crossed his arms. "Me niether."

Kazusa smiled. "Kazune died when I was six. We were the same age though. My father told me he was alive and I thought he was messing with me until I finally saw him!"

"Why did he die?" Kazune froze. Kazusa looked down. "Um..Someone killed him."

"Do you know who?"

"No. It was long ago so I don't remember all the details but he was poisened." Kazune looked at her. "How was I poisened?"

"Someone put something in his drink."

Karin shook her head. "We shouldn't be talking about this! We should be talking about the dance." Kazusa nodded. "Whats's your name?"

"Karin Hanazono."

"Okay. Kazune, is Karin-san your girlfriend?" They both blushed. "N-no she's just a friend." Karin got a bit mad. 'Just a friend!?' She thought.

"Anyways, this handsome boy asked me to the dance. He said he's been heartbroken by a girl and he happens to like me now. He has brown hair and golden eyes." Kazusa said smiling. Karin froze. "Jin-kun?"

"Yeah, that's his name!" She looked down. "I feel bad for saying those things too him. But i'm glad he likes you now."

Kazusa hugged her twin. "Kazune I love you so much! Your so handsome as 16! The last time i've seen you, you were a little 6 year old! I love you!"

Kazune's eyes widened. "I'm starting to remember you...I do.." He hugged her tight. "K-Kazusa.." He said with a bit of tears in his eyes. They hugged each other.

Karin sat there watching. 'How cute.'

After awhile they stopped. "Oh, sorry Karin-san."

"Kazusa, do you know Karin brought me back to life?"

"She did?! Oh, thank you so much!" After another hour Karin went home. 'Time to get beauty sleep to shine for Kazune tomorrow.' She thought.


End file.
